Lander
Whitson Mariner (father) Lillie (mother) |status = Deceased (presumably) |also known as = Son (by his parents) |titles = Prince |appears = The Black Star of Kingston The Wreck and Rise of Whiston Mariner}} rince Lander was the son of King Whitson Mariner and Queen Lillie. He ruled the Thirty Warrens from First Warren after his father's death. Biography ''The Black Star of Kingston Lander snuck onto a boat and was nearly killed by the Birds of Prey. Ember Rising Lander is mentioned by Louise when she informs Picket Longtreader that they are imprisoned under First Warren. The Wreck and Rise of Whitson Mariner Aboard the ''Vanguard, King Whitson Mariner, his wife, Queen Lillie and his son, Lander, sail with their community to a new world. As the river grows steadily more perilous, Burnley is sent before Vanguard. Fog surrounds both ships, and Massie Burnson attempts to hail Burnley, but, too late, Vanguard collides with some unseen rocks. As procedures to abandon ship begin, Whitson orders that Queen Lillie be fetched, but she is nowhere to be found. Lander realizes with horror that the queen has been kidnapped by the Grimbles. Massie reaches the shore with Lander, seething at the Grimbles' betrayal. Suddenly, Lander is nowhere to be found. Massie plunges into the nearby woods, where, upon following the young buck's tracks, he soon finds the prince. Lander urges Massie to keep his voice down and points out some unfamiliar tracks, which he thinks could be those of monsters. The two bucks enter deeper into the thicket. Without warning, Lander suddenly dives into the edge of a clearing, having spotted movement. Massie follows, only for both bucks to be whipped off their feet and suspended upside down in a net-like trap. Massie and Lander are approached by a masked rabbit carrying a sword, who reveals himself to be Galt, an old friend of Fleck Blackstar who abandoned his own during the Battle of Ayman Lake. Galt frees Massie and Lander and offers them his help in finding Lillie in exchange for a pardon for his crime, to which Lander agrees. Massie and Lander continue to hack their way through the brush, hoping to find the camp of the dragons. Eventually, they emerge onto the edge of a cliff, from the top of which they can see the camp, including a shack in which they suppose Lillie is being kept. In the camp of the dragons, Lillie awakes, confused. Peeking out of her window, she spots Lander attempting to infiltrate the camp by lying prostrate on a raft, drifting towards shore. Just as a dragon is about to seize Lander, the young buck kills it with his sword. Taking advantage of the commotion, Lillie crashes through the door of the shack. Just as a group of rabbits is closing in on her, Massie appears. He, Lander, and a newly-arrived Galt temporarily take down their attackers. Lander and company hide, watching the dragons mourn their fallen comrade with an eerie rite. Just then, one of the dragons spots the group and orders chase, prompting the rabbits to flee back into the forest. They emerge onto a precipice of land above a churning river just as two of the swiftest dragons catch up with them; they try to escape by sliding down a steep mountainside. Meanwhile, Steadfast, which - under the command of Whitson - is exploring nearby. As they approach a cliff, Whitson spots Lillie, Massie, and Lander running along its top, chased by dragons. The king orders the crew to drop anchor, and catches his wife as she and the other two jump down onto Steadfast's deck. On their way away from the cliff, Whitson sees Lander on his way towards them, pursued by dragons. Lander leaps onto the deck. As evening approaches, Massie spots movement on the edge of the island. Whitson orders Brindle to take them closer to shore. Massie recognizes the creatures as the supposed dead of Vanguard's wreck, Mother Saramack included among them. Whitson quickly holds a hurried conference with his captains, during which he explains his plan. Just then, Desolation emerges out of the river beyond. Lillie and Lander, followed by a few others, swim for shore as the rest prepare for battle. Later, they prevent deserted bucks of Grimble's from returning to the fight on Desolation. On shore, the survivors and soldiers reunite. Whitson is cheered when Mother Saramack directs him, Lillie, and Lander to the wreckage of Vanguard, where a crate had been found with King Gerrard's seal on it. Inside, much to their awe and relief, they find the Stone Sword of Flint. Quoting a prophecy, Lander murmurs, "We must do our part 'till the old blade is broken." Family tree Trivia *A secret "Tomb of Lander's Dragons" is mentioned in Ember Rising, but little else has been revealed as to what it has to do with Lander. *The name "Lander" is of Basque origin and possibly means "poor" or "pilgrim."http://www.behindthename.com/name/lander/submitted Gallery References Category:Black Star Company Category:The Black Star of Kingston characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Ember Falls characters Category:Ember Rising characters Category:The Green Ember characters Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:The Wreck and Rise of Whitson Mariner characters